Not Today Kirschtein
by Beyond-Ryuzaki
Summary: YOU are the protagonist in this short fluffy fic I made. Your name is Jamie and you're a soldier in the Survey Corps! And for some reason, Jean just can't seem to leave you alone... Will you take him up on his offer? READERxJEAN (T for language!)


**A/N: so I decided to make a little story where you and Jean are the leading stars! :D (I'm doing this on my phone btw this may not work well -.-) anyway go forth reader-chan! And please let me know what you thought!**

* * *

Your joints made a satisfying 'pop' as you stretched, happy with yourself for a rather successful day of training. Now it was time to go back home to relax a little, and without delay you set off back through Trost.

"Hey, Jamie! How about you and I go round the town for a bit tonight?" You heard the cocky tone before you saw the face that went with it.

"Not today Kirschtein." You shouted back, not even bothering to look over your shoulder.

Jean had been constantly pestering you to go out at night with him round the town on the 3dmg, but to be honest, you weren't up for it. Jean was a good guy, but seriously not your type. Before the man could say any thing else, you ran forward and used your manoeuvre gear to lift you up onto the roof of a house and away from Jean.

Cocky little shit. You thought, shaking your head.

* * *

"No." You said, seeing the figure approach you out of your peripheral vision.

"Aw c'mon, why not?" Jean asked, sitting down next to you anyway, at your table in the dinning hall.

"I don't like you." You shrugged casually, smiling at the recoil of surprise from Jean.

"H-hey now, you haven't even given me a chance." Pink tinged the brunettes' cheeks and his honey coloured eyes dropped to the floor. With the cute action, you could feel your heart softening a little. Maybe Jean did just want to take you out for fun, a day out.

But still... The guy wasn't really your type. It wouldn't be right to lead him on.

"Look, Kirschtein, what's the deal?"

"Huh?" His confused face lifted to look at you, and for the first time you properly looked at the man. His dirty blonde, brunette hair that looked soft and inviting to sit and rake your fingers through, those unusual coloured eyes that searched yours eagerly, and of course that _physique_.

_Damn that boy has some muscles_.

Well, he'll make some girl happy that was for sure. Just not you.

"With asking me to go out all the time."

"Well, I just think it'd be fun. We could get to know each other better." He winked at you.

"Ugh." Losing patience you stood up, took your bread roll and began to leave the hall. Unfortunately, Jean decided to shout after you.

"Hey! Hey wait! Was it something I said? Aw c'mon!"

You waited until you'd left the dinning hall for the big grin to find itself on your face. What an idiot that guy was.

* * *

"I'm starting to think you're stalking me." Once again, the same figure could be seen walking towards you. It had now been a few weeks since the asking had begun, and to be honest, you were getting used to the arrogant mans presence. It was dark now, but instead of joining the rest of your ranks in the dining hall, you'd chosen to sit outside in the quiet. Besides, the stars were pretty in the night sky.

"What would give you that idea?" Jean asked, coming to stand beside you. Sighing, you patted the floor next to you. An invitation for Jean to sit down as you were doing. Of course, the boy made no hesitant movements, but instead happily threw himself on the grass beside you.

"Maybe the fact that where ever I go, you seen to also be there. Very shortly after me might I add."

"Great minds think alike." He grinned at you.

Still the cocky little shit I see.

"I didn't know you liked starry skies." He all but whispered, the sudden arrogant smirk gone of his face. Instead he looked quite thoughtful.

"Well...yeah. I do."

"I can see. They're calming aren't they? I used to star gaze as a kid. Lay back on the grass outside my house, and look up for hours." His voice was soft - reminiscent, as he laid back on the grass as if he were the child in his story again. Silently, and curiously, you stretched out beside him, looking up to the silver blurs above. Jean had never showed... This side before.

"When I looked up to the stars, I used to pretend... Pretend we weren't living in these walls anymore. That we could go into that dark sky and be safe. Away from titans, the humiliation of being trapped, the fear of losing a friend or family... All of it. Just gone." He uttered, looking at the sky as if he were imagining that scene right now.

You were pleasantly baffled by this other side to Jean... He'd confided in you, something incredibly personal...

"Sorry, I must sound like such a loser right now." Jean blushed suddenly catching himself and remembering where he was. His blush was... Cute.

"No...not at all." You whispered, looking up at the somehow more magical sky. Suddenly you were very aware of the man beside you, how close your shoulders were, how if you moved your pinkie an inch, it would be in contact with his hand. A thin layer of your skin almost tingled as you became super aware of his presence, and the very small gap between you.

"So you like the sky too huh? Then you should come out with me sometime, it's beautiful then too." He asked. Again.

"Ugh. Not today Kirschtein!"

Thoroughly thrown by the feeling you'd just experienced, you stood up and all but ran inside. Jean was messing with your head.

* * *

A whole day had gone by without Jean pestering you once, and if you were honest... You missed it. No, rather more specifically, you missed _him_. If anyone else had tried it on, you'd have socked them one in the jaw. But Jean on the other hand...

_Damn it where was he_?

You eyes scanned the dining hall, but you could see no honey coloured eyes, no flash of unique brunette hair. Just other friends eating breakfast.

You huffed, quite annoyed.

_Wait what? Why am I annoyed? I wanted him to stop pestering me right? Ugh..._

* * *

_**Later on that day...**_

"Hey! Did you miss me?" You heard the voice before you saw the man it belonged to - and your heart did a little flip.

Spinning around in the hallway you saw him, Jean Kirschtein stood with a little goofy smile on his face, one hand on his hip. So nonchalant.

"Kirschtein! Where have you been?" You couldn't help but notice how shrill your voice sounded.

Ugh, great.

"Um well, you seemed a bit off yesterday, so I thought it may be best if I left you alone today. I only managed to do this morning." He grinned sheepishly.

_You little._.. You cursed under your breath, but secretly you were... Really glad and flattered he couldn't stay away.

"It was quiet without you."

"Boring?" He smirked.

"Peaceful." You half smiled at him in a teasing way. It had been peaceful but... He'd also been right. It was boring.

"I can be quiet too y'know. I can just walk after you in silence if you prefer." Apparently he'd took it seriously.

"How creepy would that be." You teased again.

"C'mon Jamie, we barely get to see each other outside of HQ, where everyone is so nosey and we hardly get any alone time." Jean started up again. You spun to face him incredulously.

"What...?" He asked, baffled.

"You're so gross." You rolled your eyes and began to stalk off, realisation only just setting into Jean's head.

"Oh wait! Not like that! I didn't mean it like that! I meant free time I swear! Jamie!"

You knew exactly what shade his cheeks would be right now - a deep crimson colour. His voice always faltered when he was highly embarrassed like now.

Leaving him stood in the hallway like a red buffoon, you giggled to yourself.

* * *

"So, you ready Kirschtein?" You asked your friend stood beside you. You were both stood on top of the wall with the rest of your comrades, ready for a little training outside the wall. Not far at all, not even a mile away. There were always stray titans lurking around outside the walls, knowing there was a bunch of humans locked away just inside. Your job was to fight some and return over the wall safely.

"Not gonna lie, it's a bit daunting." You could see he was telling the truth, little beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. Reaching up on your tiptoes, you brushed them away gently for him. Causing him to turn beetroot.

"I know. I feel the same, but we can do this. Come find me after okay?" You told him. It's been a couple of months now since the asks had started, and he still made references to it everyday and followed you around like a lost puppy and you still brushed him off sometimes but... Over the course, you'd created an odd sort of bond between you. You were friends, in an odd sort of way.

"You gotcha." He smiled, still a bit nervous but not wanting to show it. You knew him too well though, not fooled by his show.

_Huh, when did that happen? _

You wondered to yourself, but then Commander Erwin yelled for you to jump down and fight, so that's what you did, swinging into action and slaying the first stray Titan you found. Looking around quickly you saw many of your friends - Mikasa was killing her own Titan, Connie swinging away, Sasha attempting another Titan... But no Jean.

_Aw damn, separated already? _

Sighing, you swung back up to the wall and searched out another Titan to kill. You'd find Jean later.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

Green smoke suddenly infiltrated your peripheral vision, and you realised that Erwin had sent the flare meaning the training exercise was done. Quickly you finished slaying your Titan and shot back up over the walls. No harm done.

That was easier than expected. I guess that's because we had the use of our 3dmg on the wall though huh?

You thought to yourself as you watched your other team members land in Trost, also safe. Connie, Sasha... Armin... Mikasa...

Impatiently, your pulse began to quicken as the one person you sought didn't show up.

Ymir, Mike, Petra...

_Oh no... No God_!

Your heart plummeted as you saw squad Levi (excluding Eren and Levi himself who had been watching from the wall) emerging back over the wall. They had been there to protect the newbies incase any trouble happened to them... And they had to stay until everyone had been retrieved safely.

All around you, comrades started to make their way back to HQ, shots of 3dmg clangs ringing around you. You barely noticed. You couldn't stop staring at the wall, waiting, praying...

But still he did not show up.

Bile rose in your throat, your body becoming shaky with the realisation.

_No...he can't be... Can't be gone... He's faced titans before, he was a good soldier! Is damn it, he is not dead!_

Quickly your eyes searched the area, and you locked onto Petra. Everyone else had set off by now, but Petra remained, sorting out her gear it seemed.

Shakily you started to walk towards her, her carrot hair becoming a blur of all that you could see as tears began to well up in your eyes. You felt hollow. Empty.

_Please, please don't be true..._

"Petra!" You called, your voice sounding strange and foreign, croaky and weak.

Petra looked up at you in panic and jogged over to you.

"Cadet! What is it?" She gasped over your tears. Her hands gripped your shoulders to support you, and it seemed that was the only thing from stopping you falling on the ground in complete resignation.

"Where...where is he...Jean he...where?" You could barely choke out your words. Petra's eyes cast to the floor, unwilling to look at you.

"You mean...you don't know?" She whispered sadly. You shook your head violently, though whether answering her question or out of denial you weren't sure.

"Jamie...he is..." She whispered to you.

"He's _what_!?" You screamed.

* * *

**Slam**!

Angrily you pushed another door open out of your way. Petra followed behind, running after you.

"Don't you think maybe you should calm down first? It is shocking news after all-"

**Slam**!

Another door open. Nothing would stop you, as you forcefully marched down the hallway, the end door in sight.

"I can manage." You spoke gruffly to Petra who sighed and gave up the chase. You held your hand out ready, door close now.

**Slam**!

You burst through the door to the hospital wing of HQ, greeted by stunned looks from your friends. Armin, Mikasa, Sasha and a very _sheepish_ looking Connie were all sat at the foot of one bed. And in that bed -

"You're here!" Jean beamed at you, not being able to help himself. You did not smile back, only glared at the innocent looking honey coloured eyes.

"Uh-"

"What. The. Fuck. Happened to you!" You shouted, walking forward until you were at the side of the bed, stood over Jean as he looked back at you worried.

The others backed up for you, wanting to give you space.

"I-I think we should give these guys space..." Connie mumbled to the others who nodded in agreement. They waved goodbye to you and Jean, but neither of you noticed.

"What do you mean?" He gasped. Connie increased his pace to the exit.

"I thought you'd been fucking eaten you stupid piece of shit!" You cried in exasperation, not really mad at Jean, just wanting to get rid of the pain and fear you'd bottled up until you actually saw him.

_He was alive! Thank fuck!_

"Hang on, I thought I told Connie to - hey! Get back here!" Jean sat up in his bed to shout after the retreating figure.

"I'm sorry I just forgot to mention it, see you later bye!" The skinhead yelled back and all but ran away. The others left too, chuckling and closing the door behind them.

It was only you two in the hospital wing now, and it was rather quiet. Suddenly all your pent up anger and pain and fear had just... Disappeared. Replaced by relief and euphoria. Seeing Jean alive had calmed you somewhat.

Jean's arm had now been revealed when he sat up, the blue bed cover slipping to show the make shift cast tied around his left arm and neck.

"I'm so sorry, I _told_ Connie to tell you I was going to the hospital. He said he would. Idiot. I can't even imagine what you went through... Well actually, maybe I can a little bit." He mumbled, and you understood at once that he was referring to Marco.

Spying a wooden chair, you pulled it over and set it at the head of the bed so you could sit closer to Jean and see his face.

"How...how did it happen?" You whispered, too overcome to speak more. He's alive he's alive he's alive.

"Stupid story really, totally my fault. I was trying to equip new blades as I'd already blunted mine with the first Titan I killed. Guess I must have struck too hard." He gave a short hard laugh and you could tell he was frustrated and annoyed at himself.

"Anyway, this Titan comes up to me before I've attached new blades, so I 3dmg out of it's way, but before I could dodge I saw it's fist swinging towards me. I didn't have my blades ready to cut it's hand off either, so it got me right in the shoulder and dislocated it. Then as I landed, I broke my arm, hence the cast. Fortunately Erd had seen the approaching titan and killed it for me, then carried me over the wall. Told me to get my arm sorted out otherwise I'd be a liability to myself. He was right, hurts like a bitch." Jean finished his reflection and winced at his arm. A tinge of pink entered his cheeks.

"I was... Scared when I was knocked down and saw thing coming for me, I thought I was going to die."

"I bet." You consoled him, resting your hand on top of his good arms hand without even thinking about it. His blush deepened as he gasped and stared at your hand. Quickly he flipped over the hand so his palm was facing up and laced his fingers through yours. His honey eyes stayed on where you were intertwined, like if he moved his eyes for a second, you'd be gone.

"I was scared too." You admitted. This caused him to look at you in surprise.

"_You_ were?"

You nodded. Took in a deep breath. Swallowed. Then spoke.

"Yes. When I thought you were... When I thought you were dead. I couldn't... Couldn't bare the thought of you not being here. It... Scared me." You breathed, admitting your feelings to yourself as much as you were to Jean. In those moments when you thought he'd gone... You'd realised how much you'd come to love this strange, silly, adorable cocky man.

"Really...?"

"Yes and I... I would love to go out round town with you. See some stars, all that stuff." You grinned at him and his face was almost the mirror of yours. Just a bit more cocky of course.

"Really? You mean that!?" His face looked adorably excited as those innocent eyes glance back at you, that warm honey colour...

"Yes." You smiled, then leaned forward off your seat and crushed your lips to his. His face blushed more, but he was enthusiastic in his response, sitting forward and kissing you with such a passion. Eager as always, he deepened the kiss, coaxing your mouth open gently with his tongue, just so he could slide it inside...

"Jean!" You gasped suddenly remembering where you were. The public hospital wing was probably not the place for a snog fest. He smirked, of course.

"What? You were all for it too."

"Not _here_!"

"C'mon, why not? Getting some from a nurse has always been a thing if mine..."

"Tch, how not creative. Besides, I'm not your nurse."

"You're taking care of me right now aren't you? Why don't you take care of me in other ways too..."

"_Jean_!" You cringed.

"Alright alright." He laughed at your apparent embarrassment. "I'll lay off for now. For _now_. But first, give me one last snog."

Sighing happily, you fell into his embrace carefully, indulging in another of many many snog fests.

* * *

**A/N: hope you liked! Let me know if you want anymore in a review! If you'd also like to request a paring then let me know and I'll do my best! :D**


End file.
